


Run From One Home Into Another

by Kikiyo41



Series: Hanna's DirkJake AU bullshit [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30's stuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, another jake invades the strider-lalonde home fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo41/pseuds/Kikiyo41
Summary: A cry baby, a bookworm, a grieving veteran, and a tired guardian walk into a room. Bullshit ensues.





	Run From One Home Into Another

When Jake English comes rolling down the dirt road towards their gate, Dirk can tell he’s harmless. It's hard to make him out a first with the sun behind him but something undeniably ecstatic about him. Jake English is a tall man with dark hair and a crooked pair of square-rimmed glasses. One sleeve is rolled up, the other is carefully folded and pinned to reveal he only has half an arm. In his available hand, he carries a trunk, which he sets down gently when he stops at the gate.

Dave clings to Dirk’s leg impatiently as they watch the stranger. Jake waves at them, before carefully opening the gate and proceeding inside. Dave returns the gesture warily. Halfway up the driveway Jake finally breaks the silence.

“Good evening,” he says.

“Evening,” Dirk replies.

“Lovely place you've got here,” Jake remarks, scanning his eyes over the homestead and landing on the mountains behind them. “Must be a wonderful view to witness every evening.”

“What’s in the box?” the boy interjects, his guardian shoots him a look.

“Tools,” Jake replies, “you see, I’m somewhat of a carpenter.”

“Well if you're looking for paid work you won't find it here.” Dirk states.

“Can I see?” Dave asks. Jake decides to indulge him and sets the trunk carefully on the steps, undoing the latches deftly. Inside is all manners of carving tools. Small hammers, chisels, engravers, and the like all organized into small compartments.

The screen door creaks open and a young girl emerges from it with the same cornsilk hair as the other two.

“Rose come look at this!” the boy says, motioning towards the trunk.

“Who are you?” the girl questions, proceeding towards the tools with curiosity.

“Names Jake English little lady, I take it you’re Rose?” Jake says, extending a hand towards Rose.

“Yes,” she replies.

“He's a carpenter,” the boy interjects. Rose hums, seemingly pleased by the display of instruments. Dirk allows the children to look, figuring it can't hurt.

“English,” he mumbles, catching Jake’s attention.

“I don't suppose I caught your names, did I?” Jake asks rhetorically.

“I'm Dave!” the boys says excitedly, “that's my big brother Dirk,” Dave says, motioning to Dirk. Dirk nods in agreement, Leaning against the pole behind him with his arms crossed. Rose carefully picks up a small hammer and observes it, slowly rotating it in her hand to look at every ding and mark in the cold steel. She places it back down and repeats the process with a few other instruments.

Rose’s eyes catch a small paperbound book stuffed between the dividers whilst putting down the last tool. She snatches it up instantly and opens it. It’s a thin booklet labeled ‘Basic Mechanics’. Her eyes scan the first page almost ravenously.

“Oh no,” Dave murmurs, “here she goes again.” he too has taken to picking through the tools although a lot less carefully. Rose flips the page quickly and then beams up at Dirk.

“Can he stay for dinner?” she asks. She and Dave stare at Dirk expectantly. Jake smiles up at him. Dirk contemplates for a moment.

“Sure,” Dirk says, Rose and Dave shout in excitement, “as long as Jake is willing to help.” Dirk finishes. Now the children look to Jake. he’s not quite sure what ‘help’ will entail but;

“I've never been one to turn down a meal,” he says with a smile. The children return to their celebrations.

Rose carefully returns the booklet to Jake with one of the pages delicately dog-eared.

“I have to put the chickens away but I wanna finish reading that,” she says before scurrying off around the side of the house. Dirk nods approvingly at her.

 

* * *

 

Jake returns the book to Rose after dinner. She curls into a corner of the sofa and continues reading it intently. Jake leans over to Dirk whilst setting a pile of clean dishes on the counter to be dried.

“I take it rose likes reading?” he asks.

“Like you wouldn't believe,” Dirk remarks, “she’s read every book in the house ten times over at least.”

“She can keep it then,” Jake says, “my cousin gave it to me a while ago. I think she was hoping I’d become a mechanic after the war.” he explains.

“Is that how-” Dirk curses himself internally. 

“-I lost the arm? Yes.” Jake replies, carefully scrubbing over a plate. He seems unfazed.

“Sorry,” Dirk says softly.

“No need,” Jake replies, placing another plate on the stack for Dirk to dry and put away.

“Are you staying in town?” dirk asks, attempting to change the topic. It works.

“Afraid not, I haven't the money to spare on a hotel at the moment.” Jake replies, “or much at all.” Jake mumbles, re-adjusting his glasses with his wrist.

“You can stay with us if you can help out around the place tomorrow.” Dirk offers.

“Sure, though I'm not sure how much help I’ll be,” Jake replies.

“You Did say you were a carpenter,” Dirk retorts.

 

* * *

 

The next day, while carrying a cord of wood across the lawn jake spies the square back an old truck in the barn. It's a Doge and by his estimate its late 20’s or maybe older. He decides to talk to Dirk about it later.

“I don't suppose that car in the barn still works?” he asks while the two of them are stopped in the kitchen to cool off.

“That truck hasn't worked in years.” dirk remarks.

“You think I could take a look at it?” Jake asks.

“Go for it, I've never had the time.” dirk replies, and with that Jake finds himself crammed into the barn with the twins, looking it over.

It doesn't take Jake long to figure out that the fan belt is torn and half the spark plugs need replacing, beyond that however the truck seems in fine condition. The paint is rusting off a little at the corners from sitting there so long but really the interior is almost perfect. Dirk gives Jake money for the parts and lunch the next day and he, Dave and Rose all walk into town. They have a clear goal of course; find a store, buy the parts, get some lunch, go home. But when did a little window shopping hurt anyone? 

When Dave spies a general store with candy in the front window, he nearly topples jake with how hard he tugs at his arm.

“Can we go in please?” Dave whines. Rose sighs at him.

“Maybe after lunch,” he reassures Dave.

“I wonder if they have those caramels Roxy brought us?” Rose wonders aloud. Jake tugs Dave along and Rose follows suit.

“Whos Roxy?” Jake asks. The name sounds familiar, like something he heard offhand.

“Our big sister, she lives in Chicago,” Rose replies simply.

“What's she doing so far from home?” Jake inquires.

“She's a personal assist- assisst-” Dave stutters.

“...personal assistant. She works for a lady named Jane.” wait,

“Jane Crocker?”

“I think so,” Rose replies, “do you know her?”

“Jane Crocker is my cousin.”

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the store only has one fan belt for a 1928 dodge truck left in stock. The cashier rings up it and the spark plugs easily as Dave and Rose browse the shelves of the tiny auto parts shop. Rose picks up a tiny black reference book off an end cap and thumbs through it before gently placing it back. Dave seems fascinated by a rack that holds different kinds of washers and bolts. They really don't get off the farm much, Jake thinks. Jake calls for them the three leave together. Dave offers to carry the paper bag with the parts and jake obliges.

Jake decides on a little diner that advertises breakfast all day. They settle into a tiny corner booth, Jake orders a chicken fried steak and the twins split a plate of ham and cheddar grits. Dave fidgets impatiently with his fork while they wait for their food to arrive. The waitress looks at jakes stump and politely asks if he needs help cutting up his food. Jake shakes his head in response.

After lunch, Jake decides to borrow the phone at the end of the counter and call Jane.

“Office of Jane Crocker, may I ask who’s calling?” the voice is melodical but just as accented as Dirk’s and the twin’s.

“Jake English,” there's a little static on the line and then the woman's voice returns.

“Connecting you to Miss Crocker in a moment,” she says.

“No,” Jake blurts out.

“Excuse me?”

“Pardon me, but what's your name?”

“Roxy…” she replies sheepishly.

“I’m sorry this must sound odd but I think I've got two little rascals who’d like to talk to you,” Jake says and hands the phone off to Rose. Dave cuts off Rose before she can even speak.

“Hi Roxy!” he shouts at the receiver.

“Davey?” Roxy questions.

“I'm here too,” Rose says as she scowls at Dave.

“Rose thank god, what the heck is goin’ on?” Roxy asks, “what are you doing with Janey’s cousin?”

“Jake’s been staying with us, and Dirk let him take us into town,” Rose explains.

Roxy sighs as she covers the receiver again. She turns to see Jane’s attention directed towards her.

“Rox what's going on? I thought Jake was calling?” Jane questions.

“Well he did,” Roxy says, “kinda,”

“Ummm,” Jane seems confused.

“Sorry Janey, it looks like he ran into my family. My little siblings are on the line right now.” Roxy explains. Jane nods at her. Roxy turns back to the phone. “Sorry sugar, now what's up with you and Davey?” Roxy asks.

“Well, we just got lunch and after this Jake is gonna take us to get candy.” rose replies.

“Oh, so he's spoilin’ ya huh?” Roxy asks.

“Yeah,”

“What are you doing in town? I know Dirk would never send you without needin’ somethin’,” Roxy inquires.

“He's gonna fix the truck.” rose replies.

“That’s great, momma was so sad when it broke down,” Roxy says. A little red light blinks on the phone. “Listen, Rosie, I gotta go. Give Dirk a big fat kiss on the cheek for me, will ya?” she asks.

“Sure, bye Roxy,” Rose replies, twisting the phone cord on her finger. Rose places the receiver back gently.

On their way back Jake buys Dave and Rose two fat peppermint sticks. True to Roxy’s request the first thing Rose does is give Dirk a big, wet, peppermint laddeled kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Dirk asks, wiping off his cheek.

“We called Roxy while we were in town?” Rose explains.

“She works for my cousin,” Jake interjects.

“Hm, small world,” Dirk remarks, “did you get everything you needed?” he asks.

“Yes, I should have the truck running by tomorrow,” Jake says as he rummages through his pocket for the change.

“Keep it,” Dirk says, “it looks like the twins had fun today. I'll probably have you take them out again, if you're up to it?” Dirk asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Sure,” Jake replies, hand stilling.

 

* * *

 

The next morning a sputter erupts from the barn and jake pulls the truck out of the barn, waving his stump out the window like a lunatic to Dirk and the twins on the porch. Drik smothers his face in a hand and laughs. The twins erupt in shouts. Jake carefully parks it in the driveway and lets it idle. Rose and Dave rush up to the driver's door.

“Told ya’ I could get the old thing running,” Jake remarks, eyeing Dirk as he walks closer to the vehicle. Dirk picks at a patch of rust.

“Could use some touch-ups,” Dirk says. Jake leans out the window towards Rose.

“Must he always be like that?” Jake asks. Rose just giggles and nods.

“Can we ride in it?” Dave asks and Jake turns to Dirk.

“What do you say we take it for a little test drive?” he suggests.

“I didn't let you fix it just to let it sit in the barn.” Dirk jokes, “c’mon kids get in on my side,” he says.

Rose sits wedged between Dirk and Jake and Dave takes great pleasure in sitting on Dirk’s lap as they drive. The truck jets past rows of trees and down towards town. Dave giggles incessantly whenever Jake decides to speed up. Jake tries to keep the truck at a reasonable speed however since he's not exactly looking to push it too hard and break something else.

Halfway to town a dog runs into the road right in front of them. Jake slams the brakes as hard as he can. Dirk flings one arm over to brace Rose and the other grips Dave tighter by the waist. The brakes grind and shake the truck. They manage to stop in time, but barely. The dog simply huffs and continues across the road as if nothing happened. Jakes' chest heaves as he loosens his grip on the steering wheel and gently shifts the truck into park. Rose lets out a relieved sigh. As if following her lead Dirk and Jake finally relax their muscles and Jake leans back. Dave remains deathly still.

The four decide silently that that was enough for today.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Dirk puts Jake to work on fixing a hole in the bottom of the hayloft. It takes almost 20 minutes of digging through old, grey cane and straw before he can even clear the area to work on it. Just as he’s returning to the ladder to grab the tools he needs Jake spies a window with wooden shutters. After a moment of fiddling, he manages to undo the clasp and pull the doors open. From it, he has a fairly decent view of the farm.

There's the house and its little picket fence. The chicken coop right behind it. West of the yard there’s a field of stubble. This late in the year it's hard to tell what it is. it's not quite big enough to be corn and not quite short enough to be beans, but still not fine enough to be wheat or hay. Maybe alfalfa? Jake doesn't focus on it too much.

Looking back towards himself there's a pen connected to the barn with two horses (, one brown, one white,) and a honey-colored foal. Set to one corner there’s a windmill that feeds into a horse tank and on the other side a large trough full of dried cane. Dirk is there next to it gently petting the foals head. Its entirely, domestically, tender and suddenly jake feels as if he's intruding on something. 

 

He turns away consciously and back to the task at hand. Jake makes quick work of fixing the hole. Its slightly crude but Dirk had told him it didn't need to be perfect, “just good enough so no one breaks an ankle.” Jake chuckles to himself at the phrase.

Rose comes rushing in through side door with a panicked face.

“Dirk! Jake!” she calls.

“What’s wrong Rose?” Jake asks as he scurries down the ladder.

“It’s Gl'Bgolyb,” she says, Jake is utterly confused.

As it turns out, Gl'Bgolyb is one of Rose’s chickens. An old white hen whos currently being cradled by Dave at the kitchen table. A soft, nonchalant coo comes from her as she buries her head into Dave's' elbow. Despite the chicken's protest Dirk carefully takes her from Dave.

“She was limping,” rose explains to dirk. He carefully rotates the hen to look at her feet. It doesn't take a vet to notice how swollen the hen's ankle is. Dirk runs a hand against the scaled foot and she pulls back instinctively. Dirks grip is keen and keeps her still though as he examines the foot.

“It’s just twisted I think,” Dirk says to Rose as he hands the hen back to her, “make sure she gets some water and feed and put her in the coop.” Rose complies, cradling Gl'Bgolyb in her arms carefully. As soon as the twins are out of earshot Jake leans over to Dirk,

“Why did you let her name it that?” he asks.

“It was better than what Dave came up with,” Dirk explains.

“I can only imagine..” Jake says, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Dirk keeps himself busy almost out of necessity. It’s a sensitive rhythm that he’s built up, and this time of year it’s more regular than ever. Mid-fall in Texas means no crops to worry about, no harsh weather to fight against and no equipment to borrow or return. It means taking care of animals, prepping the place for winter, and fixing little things, like fence, and on one occasion a pipe of that rattled itself loose on the windmill.

Jake’s sudden intrusion (if he can even call it that) is help nonetheless and he slips into Dirk’s rhythm without a problem. Dirk puts him to little tasks he doesn't quite have the time for, but easy for Jake all the same. It’s not exactly easy to ask a one-armed man to haul bales or put a new corner post in after all. (although Jake did help Dirk with that one.) Not that jake wouldn’t do it in a heartbeat. Dirk thinks he almost too nice in that way, or maybe Dirk is too cynical sometimes? Maybe both?

The only change Dirk doesn't like is to his evenings, usually, Dirk would just settle himself into the couch in the living room, listen to the radio, and sip at a glass of sweet tea with orange slices after putting the twins to bed. But it hasn’t been since Roxy left that he’s actually had someone to sit With.

Jake is awkward company at first but it's more anxiety-inducing to Dirk that it is to Jake. most of the first two nights is filled with music and sparse comments. All of which bend the chasm between them even farther apart. On the third Jake makes a comment that finally sets Dirk more out of rhythm that he’s been in months.

“That picture there, are they your parents?” he asks, pointing to an old picture on the mantle.

“Yes,” Dirk replies simply.

“If you don't think it’s too intrusive, where are they?” jake inquires.

“They’re gone,” it’s a simple reply but a dismissive one, it shuts jake down for the rest of the night.

After that particular conversation through their nights turns more to comfortable silence that awkward. Jake falls asleep on the couch a couple of times and Dirk can't bring himself to wake him up so he gets Jake a blanket and lets him sleep. The twins will surely bother him in the morning but that's the price of falling asleep on the couch Dirk supposes.

 

* * *

 

A weeks more days pass in similar domesticallity until it’s almost become as easy a rhythm for Jake. he decides to call Jane, with the actual intent to talk to her this time, her voice comes over the line in soft notes that are unrecognizably hers.

“Hi Janey,” Jake says over the receiver.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Jane asks, “where are you now?”

“I'm still with Roxy's family actually,” he says, Jake can hear her surprise over the phone.

“Really?” she questions.

“Yeah,”

“Well that's nice then, you know Thanksgiving is coming soon. I'm sure mom would love to have you back up for it.” Jane says. It’s not the first time she’s tried to convince Jake back home.

“Tell aunt Betty I’ll think about it,” he replies.

“Okay, did you ever get to reading that booklet I gave you?” she asks, Jake grimaces.

“A little, but I gave it to Roxy's little sister,” Jake replies.

“Oh,” Jane says disappointedly.

“Yeah, she doesn't get to read much, but she really likes it,” Jake explains.

“Hm,”

“What?” Jake asks.

“I was just thinking...” Jane pauses, “...she'd have probably loved grandmas library.” Jake twists the phone cord on his finger.

“She would,” he replies.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Dirk sends Jake and the kids into town to pick up mail from the post office. The attendant places a small stack of envelopes on the counter, and a package wrapped in brown paper. Jake recognizes the return address as Janes and hefts the box under his arm.

When they return he opens it to find several things; an envelope with money, a bag of salted caramels, and a smaller package wrapped in pink paper labeled ‘For Rose’. Rose gently removes the paper and within is a leather bound novel with a note tucked into the front. Rose raises the book above her head and celebrates. The book is brand new and the pages stick up when she opens it. Dave seems offended by the lack of a gift and Jake subsides him by giving him a few caramels and stashing the rest away for later.

That evening jake situates himself on leaning over the railing of the front porch, thumbing through the money Jane gave him. Dirk startles him when he leans back on the railing next to Jake.

“What’re you gonna do with all that cash?” Dirk asks.

“Get going probably, I've been enough bother to you as it is.” Jake grimaces at the phrasing, he didn't mean to sound like That.

“What?” Dirk questions,

“It’s just,” Jake rolls his shoulder, “I'm not much help at all, and I don’t really stay in a place this long.” he finishes. Dirk places a tentative hand on Jake’s shoulder.

“You can stay as long as you want, Jake.” Dirk says, grip tightening slightly, “and don't give me any crap about you not being any help. You fixed the truck, You've done everything I asked you to do better than I expected, Plus, you’re great with the twins.”

Jake stays silent for a long while.

“Listen, I don't know what got you to keep moving like you are but,” Jake snakes his hand up to meet Dirk’s. “just… know you’re welcome here, okay?” Dirk says. Jake turns away slightly, eyes hot with budding tears. The warm hand nestled on his shoulder is unbearably familiar. He moves his hand again to remove his glasses and wipe at his eyes. Dirk leans closer.

“Sorry,” Jake mumbles, “I’m just being stupid.” the tears fall faster.

“It’s not stupid, just talk to me.” dirk comforts.  _ Just talk to me _ . It echoes in Jake's head until it’s not Dirk’s voice anymore. It's soft and kind and It belongs to an old face with gold-green eyes and long hair. It belongs to old hands tinted green and speckled brown at the tips. It belongs to bright pastel saltwater taffy and happier times.

Jake’s chest heaves into one choked sob. Dirk wraps his arms around him. Jakes glasses clatter to the ground.  He can’t find the energy to speak for a long time. Jake simply nestles his head into Dirk’s shoulder, clutches whatever fabric he can is his hand (which ends up being dirk’s shirt) and lets himself cry. Dirk soothes him with more gentle touches and familiar words until he finally calms down.

Jake lifts his head slightly, “My Grandmother died about a year ago, you reminded me of her.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trudge anything up.” Dirk apologizes, running a hand against Jake’s back.

“It’s alright, I think I needed that anyway,” Jake reassures, stability slowly growing back into his voice. “And,” jake pauses, “I wanna stay too, for as long as you’ll have me.” he smiles, it's weak but genuine, and wipes his face. Dirk steps away for a moment and kneels down to reach for something. It’s too blurry for jake to see exactly what he’s doing. The lack of Dirk makes Jake’s stability drop again. Dirk returns soon enough with Jake’s glasses and envelope in hand. When had he dropped the envelope? It doesn't matter now. Jake clumsily wipes at his eyes again before putting the glasses back on, he leaves the money in Dirk’s hand.

“Keep it,” Jake says, just in time to see the surprise in Dirk’s face as he adjusts his glasses. Dirks knows by now that Jake will be too stubborn to take it back, at least all of it. Instead, he decides to pull a small chunk of it out and hold the envelope out for Jake. It's less than half but its enough to get it back into Jake’s hand. He’s held bigger sums in his life but it still feels heavy in Dirk's hands.

The screen door opens behind them, and the twins emerge with annoyance that soon turns to concern. Rose immediately starts interrogating Dirk.

“You were mean to Jake, weren't you?” Rose insists more than she questions. Dave leans up on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Jake's torso. Jake leans down to return the favor.

“I’m fine Rosie, he didn’t mean to,” Jake assures.

“So you Did make him upset!” she accuses. Dirk stutters to find an explanation, but thankfully he doesn't need to. Jake grabs her by the waist and pulls her into himself and Dave.

“Enough, Rose,” he says, Dave snickers.

 

* * *

 

A month later laughter fills the farmhouse in a way it hadn't in years. Of course, Roxy had to bring Jane home with her for the holidays, and of course Jane had to dominate the kitchen like she always does. Dirk and she take time to discuss cooking differences between north and south. More than a few questionable looks pass between them. Roxy sits relaxed at the table next with Dave on her lap. Jake sits next to her carefully shelling a bowl of peas with Rose. 

It feels like home in a way all of them have been severely missing. 


End file.
